


Animal

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Need any help with that?" He pushed himself off of the doorframe, Carl could hear it. "So pretty-""Need you to leave." Carl turned around, his shirt hanging from his finger. "I don't need your shitty lines.""Liar." Negan replied. "I saw the way you looked at me-" He stepped towards Carl, cupping his cheek. "Curious... fascinated. Not scared... only... what's the word?""Angry."





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl shrugged off his jacket, laying it across his bed. Outside people rushed around with Saviors following them close behind. It was Negan's first visit after they met. After he murdered their people right in front of them. Rick sent Carl inside in hopes of protecting him, but protection was the last thing on Carl's mind. He wanted to get back at Negan. To show the man he was playing with fire.

Negan had his home for a while. From what it seemed, his people trusted him and whatever he did worked. Alexandria worked, too, but Rick and them were feral. They spent years on the run. Fighting. Killing. Surviving. They knew how to adapt and grow. One man with a bat wasn't going to stop them. Negan wanted to play a game and they were going to win. 

One thing Carl noticed was their loyalty. Each of the Saviors seemed to be devoted to Negan. Without arguing they would follow his every command. Negan had power and it was not from fear. His people admired him. They trusted him. Rick had that for the most part, but still some people strayed. Negan didn't seem to have that. No one second guessed him when he began to kill or when they hunted him. 

The power was nice. Part of Carl found himself wanting it. The people they had would never follow with that much trust. Rick gave them room to disobey without punishment. No one feared him, only his choices. Negan had it going with the way they would blindly follow him. Carl would be lying if he said he didn't envy the power Negan showed at the line up. 

Negan didn't need a bat, he had one just for fun. To make sure people feared him. He himself was scary enough. Crazy enough. Rick had too much humanity left in him. Negan had nothing but survival in him. Each move he made was to assure his life, his comfort. Carl wanted that. Negan was no longer fighting or surviving. He was living. He slept sound at night and always had food. His power gave him that strength, the strength to get everything he needed and wanted. Carl craved that. The comfort of being comfortable. 

Next, Carl shrugged off his flannel, listening to the front door click open. Maybe it was Michonne. Wasn't Rick. Rick had bigger issues. Saviors and Negan roaming around their home. Carl wished Rick would snap, give them something yo be afraid of. Right now they had nothing and they needed power. It was the only way they could beat this. Not by obeying and being Negan's bitch. 

Footsteps filled the house. Several people were inside. Negan. Or his men. Michonne or Rick with them. Hopefully, Michonne. She wants to fight, Rick is the one who is scared. Carl wished he wasn't. He wished Rick would have fought more. Cut his arm off with no fear or tears. Negan needs to see that they work better equally than as his little workers. Carl was not one to be controlled. No animals were. 

Carl didn't call anyone's name to see who was inside. It didn't matter. If they were family Carl wouldn't hurt them and if they were Saviors he would. Simple. Carl made sure to keep his knife out along with the gun tucked in his jeans. Rick told him to get rid of weapons, he was known to be trigger happy, but Carl didn't listen. Guns gave him a one up on someone with only a knife. He could kill them from far away.

With his fingers slipping beneath the hem of his shirt, Carl pulled it off, his back still to the door. Shivers ran up his spine when he felt eyes on him. Not loving eyes either. Hugnry eyes.

"You gonna say you are there or what?" Carl asked. "At least give me a name."

"Negan." The person behind him purred. "Need any help with that?" He pushed himself off of the doorframe, Carl could hear it. "So pretty-"

"Need you to leave." Carl turned around, his shirt hanging from his finger. "I don't need your shitty lines." 

"Liar." Negan replied. "I saw the way you looked at me-" He stepped towards Carl, cupping his cheek. "Curious... fascinated. Not scared... only... what's the word?"

"Angry."

"Intrigued."

Carl scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself." He shoved Negan's arm away. "I wasn't scared but I don't give two shits about you and your God complex."

"But you do like the power." Negan chuckled when Carl froze. "Hit the nail on the head with that one, huh? I mean, trust me. The power is great. They trust you... follow you. And no one fucks with you."

"Whatever." Carl pulled out his knife and set it on the table. "Think what you want. But you are wrong... besides, last time I checked we fucked with you. Killed your men and stole your shit."

"Ballsy." 

A smirk tugged at Carl's lips. "Not ballsy. Accurate."

"You got quite a mouth on you, kid." Negan crept closer. "Come on... I know you wanna join me. You'll love it. Be one of my men-"

Carl stepped away. "Stop acting like you know shit-"

"I do. You like to think you can hide these feelings, but you can't... I know you can't. You are so easy to read, darling." Negan tilted his head to the side. "You got a darkness in you... you've had it for a while-"

"Negan-" 

"Give into it. It's not bad, trust me. Hiding it is what's bad..." Negan snaked an arm around him and pulled Carl against him. "You want this... me..." 

Carl stared up at him. "So?" 

"The darkness is you adapting. Growing. Changing. Evolving." Negan pulled away stepped around him, circling him like a predator. "Give into it, kid. Makes this a lot easier-"

"Negan-" Rick called as he rushed down the hallway. "I didn't know you-" He froze when he saw Carl. "Did he-"

"No, dad. I'm okay." Carl looked at Negan then Rick. "I can hold my own." 

"Damn, Rick-" Negan turned to him. "Is that what you think of me? Thinking I would hurt your boy-"

"No."

Negan wrapped an arm around Rick and guided him towards the door. "I ain't no animal." 

The look he gave Carl as he walked out said otherwise.


End file.
